Regreso
by arual17
Summary: Diez años han pasado, y alguien ha llegado a la ciudad. ¿Quién es ese hombre que le hace recordar el doloroso pasado? ¿Es una casualidad que ese odioso ladrón apareciese de nuevo?
1. Introducción

_**Introducción**_

La gente rodeaba el edificio. La situación era expectante. Un cordón policial cortaba el paso a los espectadores, todos estaban muy animados, y no era por nada.

Todas las noticias del país anunciaron una y otra vez la misma noticia, a todas horas, durante toda la semana. Mucha gente viajó de la otra punta del país sólo para ver si los hechos eran ciertos.

Desde una gran ventana del edificio custodiado, una mujer con el cabello moreno recogido y ojos azules, miraba a la gran marabunta desde un quinto piso. – Idiotas. – Murmuró.

Su mirada azul había perdido la calidez hacía muchos años. Ahora era fría, tan fría que hasta sus hombres la temían. Había perdido toda conexión con sus amigos, pero eso a ella no le importaba en absoluto. – Inspectora. – Ella no movió ni un músculo, siguió observando la calle cada vez más a rebosar de gentío. – Va a ser la hora.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y el agente se marchó a preparar todo. La mujer pasó su vista de la calle hasta el cielo. Era despejado, como la mayoría de las veces en esos casos, lo recordaba perfectamente. Sólo habían pasado diez años de la última vez que aparecía. Diez años que todo el mundo le daba por muerto, excepto un hombre, el anterior agente en el cargo. Pero no era así, y su padre tenía razón. Cuando recordó a su padre, un leve deje de tristeza recorrió su faz. Pero se evaporó, como tantas veces había aprendido hacer, y miró a las estrellas decidida. – Padre, le atraparé por ti. Tenlo por seguro.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue de la habitación. Aún tenía cosas por hacer, y el tiempo apremiaba.

En la torre roja de Tokio, una paloma se posó en el brazo de su dueño. El hombre sonrió. – Nada ha cambiado. Siguen poniendo una guardia inútil. – Escuchó el sonido de su ave y la miró cariñosamente. – No te preocupes. – Acercó su otra mano y le acarició la cabeza tiernamente. – Será como siempre. – El hombre elevó la mano donde estaba posada y la paloma echó a volar. Apareció una mueca de dolor en su rostro y se llevó la mano al lado derecho del abdomen. – No me amargues la noche, por favor. - El hombre extendió los brazos hacia los lados y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. – Ladies and Gentlemen. – El viento se levantó y su capa blanca se ondeó furiosamente.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. 1 Reencuentro entre enemigos

_**Capítulo 1: Reencuentro entre enemigos**_

Dio la hora estipulada en la carta, y todos los presentes reunidos aguantaron la respiración. No se oía ni un alma, sólo algunos llantos de bebés pidiendo la atención de sus progenitores.

En la sala de seguridad del edificio, aguardaban algunos agentes monitoreando los televisores, con sus walki-talkies listos para avisar a sus compañeros de alguna acción por su zona.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y a los agentes les dio un cosquilleo por la espina dorsal. – Inspectora. – Se le acercó uno de los pocos que se atrevían a acercarse a la "mujer de hielo", como la habían apodado. – Todo está en marcha. Todos los agentes en sus puestos. Sabremos quién se mueve en todo momento.

La mujer no habló, estaba mirando los monitores con mucho cuidado, para que no se le escapase nada. El agente volvió a su puesto para continuar con su cometido.

Todos estaban muy nerviosos, no sabían si era cierto todo de que el famoso ladrón había vuelto, o sólo era una broma de muy mal gusto. De vez en cuando miraban a su superiora, pero ella seguía con su mirada fría atenta en los monitores.

De repente, un sonido empezó a sonar. - ¡La alarma a sonado en el sector cuatro! – Exclamó uno de los vigilantes.

- Comuníquense con los asignados a esa zona. – Dijo pasiblemente la mujer.

- Sí señora. – Y cambió el dial. – Zona cuatro, zona cuatro, respondan. La alarma ha saltado. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Dejó un tiempo para los de la otra línea contestasen, y al no recibir respuesta, lo intentó de nuevo. – Zona cuatro, respondan.

- Aquí zona cuatro. – Escucharon desde el otro lado de la línea. – Todo tranquilo.

- Ha saltado la alarma¿qué ha ocurrido? – Preguntó el de la sala.

- Parece ser que ha habido un error en el sistema. Aquí está todo tranquilo.

- Gracias zona cuatro, seguid vigilando. – Dejó el walki-talkie sobre la mesa y se dirigió a su superiora. – Era una falsa alarma. – Pero cuando se viró, la mujer ya no estaba.

En la zona cuatro, una figura blanca estaba agachada ante un cuerpo desmayado. Dejó el aparato en las manos de su dueño. – Lo siento. – Dijo sonriendo. – Pero esta vez el inspector se ha superado a sí mismo. No tuve otra opción. – Se levantó y siguió su marcha, esquivando las cámaras, los detectores de movimiento, y los guardas apostados en las esquinas del corredor.

Finalmente, llegó a la sala donde guardaban el objeto que deseaba robar. Se preparó para la horda de policías que se le echarían encima, como siempre pasaba. Abrió la puerta, pero se extrañó que no hubiese nadie esperándole, ni siquiera un agente.

Avanzó desconfiadamente, mirando por toda la sala, por si acaso había alguna trampa oculta. Pero no había nada y sonrió victorioso. – Se habrán dejado el presupuesto en los alrededores. – Avanzó hacia la joya roja y la elevó con cuidado. – Ya te tengo.

Se volvió y se dirigió a la salida mirando fijamente la joya. – Te veo muy contento. – El ladrón se detuvo al escuchar esa voz. Era de una mujer. Miró hacia la puerta abierta y se encontró con una mujer de unos veintiocho años, cabello moreno recogido en una coleta alta y unos ojos azules.

El ladrón mantuvo su cara de póquer en todo momento. – Buenas noches señorita. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia. - ¡Qué honor ser visitado por una bella damisela como usted! Esperaba al inspector, pero creo que su presencia es más agradable.

El rostro de la mujer seguía impasible. No podía dejar que un patético ladrón la hiciera derribar el muro que tanto tiempo le costó construir. – Todo el mundo sabe que el inspector Nakamori murió hace dos años.

El ladrón se paralizó al enterarse de esa noticia. – Lo lamento en lo más hondo. Pero no entiendo que usted esté aquí, señorita.

- Al morir mi padre, yo le sucedí en el cargo. – El ladrón la miró con los ojos como platos. – Parece que has estado muerto todo este tiempo.

El mago volvió a su cara de póquer. – He estado muerto, si quiere decirlo así en la prensa. Y ahora, si me disculpa… - Avanzó hasta la puerta, la inspectora no se movía.

Cuando el ladrón iba a pasar por su lado, vio que algo se precipitaba hacia él y se alejó. Miró a la mujer, que había intentado darle con una patada. - ¿Creías que te ibas a ir de rositas?

La sorpresa del ladrón desapareció y sonrió burlonamente. – Señorita, por favor, se puede hacer daño.

Él se acercó de nuevo pero ella arremetió de nuevo contra el mago, que hizo un salto hacia atrás, quedando agachado. - Inspectora para ti.

El ladrón se levantó y se quedó de perfil ante la policía. - ¿En serio que quiere jugar a esto? No tengo tiempo para jugar. ¿Y si jugamos otro día?

- Para otro día he quedado. – Y empezó a atacar a su enemigo.

El mago ladrón esquivaba con maestría y elegancia los golpes de ella. La inspectora estaba llegando al borde de su paciencia. – No creo que haya quedado para otro día. Parece una mujer solitaria. Debería quedar con algún hombre, puede que la expresión de su rostro se suavice.

- ¿Acaso te estás ofreciendo de voluntario? – Preguntó ella con una sonrisa irónica.

El mago le agarró de la muñeca de la mano izquierda que se avecinaba hacia él y dio una vuelta, agarrándole del brazo restante. – Tal vez. – Y sin previo aviso, la besó.

Ella se quedó estática y con los ojos abiertos. El mago se separó y la policía gritó frustrada. Kid rió y se separó de ella. – Eres… Eres… ¡Eres despreciable!

El mago ladrón seguía riendo de buena gana. – Muchas me lo han dicho, pero ninguna ha podido olvidarme. Veo que su rostro frío ha desaparecido, ahora es mucho más bella que antes.

La mujer temblaba de rabia, y su rostro era de un leve color carmesí. – Voy a detenerte.

- Mucho me temo que no va a ser posible. – En ese momento le apareció una mueca de dolor y se llevó la mano hacia el lado derecho de su abdomen. La mujer le miró curiosa y él lo notó. – No se preocupe, una vieja herida de guerra. Y ahora, si me disculpa… - Se inclinó y sonrió.

Ella supo en el acto lo que significaba y corrió hacia él. - ¡No! – Pero llegó tarde, una luz cegadora la deslumbró, y para cuando pudo recuperar la vista, estaba rodeada de sus hombres.

- Inspectora Nakamori¿qué ha ocurrido? – Preguntó uno de los oficiales.

Ella se incorporó y puso tras sus oídos algunos cabellos que se le soltaron en la pelea. Su rostro volvió a ser inexpresivo y miró la joya junto con una carta con la firma del mago ladrón. – Kaito Kid ha vuelto.

En unas callejuelas, cerca del lugar del robo, un hombre de unos veintiocho años, de cabello moreno y alborotado estaba apoyado contra la fría pared. Respiraba agitadamente y se llevaba la mano hacia la derecha de su abdomen. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero tenía la cabeza mirando hacia arriba. Abrió los ojos, dejando ver unos preciosos ojos azules. – Me vas a causar muchos problemas… Aoko.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. 2 Pasado

_**Capítulo 2: Pasado**_

En un pequeño piso, la figura de una mujer se movía agitada entre sus finas sábanas blancas. Se despertó y se incorporó en la cama, sudorosa. Vio que la ventana de su balcón estaba abierta, dejando pasar el viento, que movía las cortinas con su paso.

Se levantó, dejando ver un camisón azul celeste que le llegaba muy por encima de las rodillas, dejaba apreciar su figura. Sus cabellos caían por encima de sus hombros.

Se asomó por el balcón, la leve brisa movía un poco su moreno cabello, alborotándolo más. Se metió dentro y cerró la puerta. Fue a su perchero y tomó una bata del mismo color que su camisón y se la puso por encima. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina.

Fue hacia la nevera y la abrió. Se quedó un rato observando su interior hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Tomó la jarra de agua y cerró la puerta de la nevera tras sí. Cogió un vaso y lo llenó de la cristalina agua. Bebió y puso el vaso en el fregadero. Apoyó las manos en la encimera y bajó la cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos le tapasen el rostro.

- Todo este tiempo… - Se dijo a sí misma, sus manos se hicieron puños. – Todo lo que he hecho… - Pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro. – Y no consigo olvidarte. – Dio un golpe en la encimera, e imágenes de sus pesadillas asomaron de nuevo en su mente.

FLASH BACK

La guagua del instituto volvía de su salida extraescolar, y dos chicos de dieciocho años discutían en los asientos traseros.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser así Kaito?

- ¿Así cómo? – Cuestionó él.

- Tan… tan…

- ¿Guapo¿Listo? – Se dio aires de superioridad.

- Pervertido. – Le miró de soslayo.

- ¿De dónde sacas eso Aoko?

- No sé… Será que porque lo eres. – Le reprochó.

Escucharon unas bocinas y todos se asomaron, vieron que dos coches se aproximaban hacia ellos a toda velocidad. - ¡Agarraos fuerte! – Les gritó el conductor.

Dio un volantazo, y se salieron de la carretera, rompiendo el guarda miedos. Rodaron colina abajo, las mochilas se salieron de sus compartimentos y empezaron a caer encima de los ocupantes, que gritaban aterrados.

Finalmente, terminaron en un río. - ¿Están todos bien? – Preguntó el profesor.

- ¿Cómo quiere que estemos? – Preguntó uno irónicamente.

- Si ya… bueno… - Sintieron un golpe y el profesor se cayó cual largo era por el pasillo.

Todos miraron fuera, y la corriente era tan fuerte que arrastraba troncos que golpeaban el vehículo.

Kaito evaluaba su situación, cuando miró por la luneta y vio que un tronco iba directamente hacia su amiga. – ¡Aoko!

Pero no llegó a tiempo, el tronco rompió el cristal y le dio a la joven, aturdiéndola. La guagua se movió corriente abajo, llenándose de agua. - ¡Salid todos! – Gritó el profesor. - ¡Si no, nos ahogaremos!

Todos los alumnos salieron y nadaron como pudieron hasta la orilla. Kaito se agarraba como podía con su amiga en brazos, para que no tragase agua. – ¡Vamos Kuroba! – Le instó el detective inglés.

El mago asintió y Hakuba agarró a Aoko. Sintieron otro golpe y la guagua se viró, haciendo que se llenase completamente de agua.

Los dos chicos luchaban contra la corriente. Aoko despertó y vio lo que sucedía. No podía respirar. Sintió que unas manos la tomaban por el rostro y se encaró con el mago. Él se acercó y la besó. Ella se quedó estática, pero al instante comprendió que le estaba dando de su aire.

Se separaron y le indicó que saliese por la ventana rota. Ella asintió, y Saguru la ayudó. Se quedaron fuera para esperar al mago, pero no salía. La guagua avanzaba más en dirección de la corriente, y el detective la hizo salir de la superficie. Pero ella se intentó librar de él para ir a ver por qué no salía su amigo.

Salieron a la superficie, Hakuba la arrastraba con él hacia la orilla. - ¡Suéltame Saguru¡Kaito¡Kaito!

- ¡No podemos hacer nada Aoko! – La llevó como pudo hacia la orilla. Vio que ella se iba a meter en el agua de nuevo. - ¡No! – La agarró contra sí

- ¡Suéltame! – Se viró y empezó a golpearle para que la soltase.

- ¡No podemos hacer nada¡Si te dejo ir te ahogarás!

- ¡No me importa¡Kaito! – Gritó su nombre, con la esperanza de que apareciese del agua como si nada hubiese pasado, pero eso no ocurrió.

- Ya no está, Aoko. – Le dijo entrecortadamente. Ella le miró a los ojos, los tenía rojos. Bajó la mirada y sus piernas flaquearon, empezó a llorar amargamente. El detective la abrazó contra sí y se arrodillaron en el suelo. – Lo siento. – Miró hacia el río, apesadumbrado.

FLASH BACK ENDS

La inspectora lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer. – Han pasado diez años… y aún puedo escuchar el río, los gritos…

Se quedó un tiempo más con la cabeza agachada, abrió un cajón y tomó algo negro. Se viró apresuradamente y apuntó hacia la oscuridad. – Me ha pillado. – Una figura blanca salió de entre las sombras. – Me quito el sombrero ante usted. – Se quitó la chistera y se inclinó.

- Parece que quieres que te pillen. – Salió de la cocina con la pistola apuntando al ladrón. – Venir a la casa de la inspectora que está a cargo de atraparte… En verdad que eres un suicida.

- Sólo he venido a presentarle mis respetos, en realidad que es una buena contrincante. Y que sea hermosa lo hace más emocionante. – Dijo con una mirada pícara.

- Sigue soñando. – Sonrió irónicamente.

- No me hace falta soñar. Se ve muy bien con ese camisón.

La mujer se miró y vio que la bata se le había desabrochado. Se tapó de nuevo. – Te estás ganando que te pegue un tiro en la cabeza.

- Usted no hará eso. No es una asesina.

- Puedo alegar perfectamente allanamiento de morada y defensa propia. – Dijo como si nada.

- No me matará. – Dijo acercándose a ella.

- ¡No des ni un paso más! – Pero el mago se acercó a ella y bajó la pistola por el cañón.

La arrinconó en la pared y sus respiraciones estaban cerca la una a la otra. – Reconócelo. – Dijo sensualmente el ladrón. – No puedes olvidar nuestro beso.

El corazón de la mujer se disparó. – Sólo hay un beso que no puedo olvidar, por mucho que lo he intentado. – Fugaces lágrimas aparecieron en sus azules ojos.

El hombre lo vio y las secó con sus blancos guantes. – Parece que fue muy importante para usted.

- Me salvó la vida, perdiendo él la suya. – Empezó a llorar, y el ladrón bajó la mirada. – Por qué… - Susurró y miró a su oponente. - ¡Por qué te pareces a él! – El mago se mantuvo en silencio. – ¿Por qué, tantos años creando una barrera, y vas tú y la derrumbas¿Por qué? – Estuvo un tiempo en silencio. - Vete, si no te vas en cuanto cuente treinta segundos, te arrestaré.

El hombre se alejó y se dirigió a la ventana, la abrió y, antes de saltar, se viró. – Puede que se lleve una sorpresa un día de estos. – Lanzó una rosa, que apareció de la nada, y se marchó.

La mujer se acercó hacia donde cayó la flor y la cogió. Sonrió melancólicamente. – Se parece tanto a ti… Kaito. – Y empezó a llorar, poniéndose la rosa en el pecho.

Mientras, el ladrón del cielo plateado volaba en su parapente. No pudo evitar que imágenes de su pasado se le cruzasen por la mente.

FLASH BACK

Estaba casi sin aire, y seguía al detective y Aoko fuera de la guagua, cuando se viró y vio que una rama se acercaba a él. No pudo hacer nada, y la rama le dio, atravesándole el abdomen derecho.

Dejó escapar lo último de aire que tenía, y otro tronco se le abalanzó hasta su cabeza, haciéndole perder el conocimiento.

En cuanto abrió los ojos, vio un techo blanco, viró la cabeza y vio que había muchas máquinas al lado de la cama en donde estaba postrado.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y un hombre de bata blanca, seguido de una pareja de unos cuarenta años. – Veo que ya has despertado. – Dijo el hombre de la bata blanca. – Tienes mucha suerte de seguir con vida.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó casi sin fuerzas.

- En una clínica de pueblo. Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido. Parece que tienes muchas ganas de vivir muchacho. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El joven cerró los ojos. – Mi nombre… Mi nombre es… - Se detuvo a pensar un tiempo. - No me acuerdo.

El doctor y la pareja se miraron preocupados. - ¿Sabes lo que te ha pasado?

El chico se esforzó por recordar. – No.

- Entiendo. – Suspiró. – Parece ser que has perdido la memoria, imagino que algún tronco te dio muy fuerte en la cabeza.

- Doctor. – Le llamó la mujer. – Mi marido y yo nos ocuparemos de él. Le ayudaremos todo lo que podamos a que recuerde.

- No es mala idea, ya que fuisteis ustedes los que lo encontraron. Claro que… Si al chico le parece bien.

Los tres miraron al chico de ojos azules, para saber su opinión.

A la semana, la pareja y el chico desconocido fueron a su casa. – Bueno… Aquí vivirás hasta que recuerdes todo, o al menos quién eres.

- Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad. – Sonrió el joven.

- No hay de qué. – Sonrió el hombre. – Tendremos que buscar un nombre para ti, no podemos llamarte todo el tiempo chico.

- ¡Es verdad! – Exclamó la mujer. – Veamos…

- Arsene.

La pareja se le quedó mirando. - ¿Arsene?

- Es el primer nombre que se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

- Está bien, te llamaremos Arsene. – El hombre se le acercó y le dio palmaditas amistosas en la espalda. – A mí llámame Basho.

- Y a mí Machiko.

- Muchas gracias.

FLASH BACK ENDS

- "Me ayudaron mucho, fueron como unos padres." – Y siguió volando por el cielo estrellado hasta su destino.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. 3 Aniversario

_**Capítulo 3: Aniversario**_

Un avión procedente de Londres acababa de aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio y sus pasajeros descendían en busca de sus equipajes.

Una pareja llevaba de la mano a su pequeña hija para que no se perdiera entre tanta marabunta.

Su madre, de cabello castaño largo y liso y ojos verdes, se detuvo a ver el paisaje que le brindaban las cristaleras del pasillo, haciendo que la niña y su marido se detuviesen junto a ella. – Echaba de menos este país.

Su marido, de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, se le acercó soltando a la niña y la abrazó por detrás, admirando él también el paisaje que se le mostraba. – Te ofrecí quedarte aquí, y aún sigo haciéndolo.

Ella negó con la cabeza sonriente. – No. Me trae demasiados recuerdos dolorosos, al igual que a ti. – Suspiró. – Pero es bueno volver al hogar por lo menos una vez al año.

- Ver a los familiares y amigos que dejamos atrás. – Le besó en el cuello cariñosamente.

La niña de ambos, de castaño cabello largo y ondulado y ojos verdes que desprendían la sabiduría de sus dos progenitores, miraba ilusionada por el ventanal. – Mira mami. – Dijo señalando hacia la pista de despegue con la mano que le había soltado su padre. – ¡Está volando!

La pareja de unos veintiocho años sonrió por la inocencia de su pequeña de cuatro años. – Vamos Akemi. – La instó su madre.

Recogieron sus maletas sin ningún problema y salieron a la zona de llegadas del aeropuerto. Miraron por todos lados como buscando a alguien.

La pequeña Akemi sonrió y se zafó de su madre, saliendo disparada entre la gente. Sus padres se alarmaron y la siguieron, intentando salir de entro todos los que esperaban la llegada de sus amigos y familiares.

Lograron salir del agobiante revuelo de gente y encontraron a su hija en brazos de un hombre que la sonreía tiernamente. A su lado, una mujer mostraba la misma sonrisa que la del hombre mientras veía la risa de la pequeña.

Los dos castaños se tranquilizaron y se acercaron a la pareja. El hombre, de cabello moreno y ojos azules, miró a los recién llegados. – Bienvenidos.

- Me alegro de verte Shinichi. – Saludó la castaña. Miró a la mujer y le sonrió. – Veo que vais a por el tercero, Ran.

La morena de cabello largo y liso y de ojos azules, como su marido, se tocó el abultado vientre dulcemente. – Enhorabuena Mouri, Kudo. – Felicitó el castaño.

- La pequeña Akemi ha crecido mucho, la última vez que la vi era así de pequeña. – Dijo aparentando el tamaño de una pulga.

La niña tomó aire y abultó sus pequeños mofletes. – Jo, yo no era así de pequeña. Yo siempre he sido grande. – Dijo levantando los brazos de lado a lado y causando la risa en los adultos.

El detective de Tokio le devolvió la niña a su madre. – Te has dejado crecer el pelo. – Comentó Ran. – Te queda muy bien, Shiho.

- Gracias. – Agradeció la científica. – Necesitaba un cambio.

- ¿No iba a venir el profesor a recogernos como todos los años? – Cuestionó el castaño cargando el carro de las maletas hacia el aparcamiento del aeropuerto.

- Si pero se encontraba mal y me pidió que viniese yo. – Respondió Shinichi. – Ran se enteró y quiso venir conmigo a recogeros.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó preocupada la castaña. - ¿Está enfermo?

- Sólo es un simple resfriado. – Intentó calmarla Ran. – Los niños están con ellos.

- Es cierto, los gemelos… - Recordó el castaño. – Ya deben de ser enormes.

- Y tan revoltosos como su padre. – Dijo riendo la morena, recibiendo una mirada entrecortada de parte de su marido. – Sabes que es verdad. – Respondió a la mirada poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas.

Subieron al Mercedes Benz rojo de último modelo cuatro puertas y avanzaron por la autopista. - ¿Ha habido algo nuevo? – Cuestionó algo aburrido el castaño.

- Creo que deberías mirar el periódico que está ante ti. Encontrarás algo interesante en primera plana. – Dijo Shinichi mirándole por el espejo retrovisor interior.

El castaño miró el periódico curioso por las palabras del detective y lo cogió, desdoblándolo y descubriendo la primera página. Sus castaños ojos se abrieron como platos. - ¿C… Cómo es posible? – Se preguntó en voz alta leyendo una y otra vez el titular.

Su mujer, quien tenía a la pequeña Akemi durmiendo sobre sus rodillas, se inclinó hacia él y miró lo que tanto le sorprendió, causando el mismo efecto en ella. – No puede ser… - Miró al castaño. – Estaba muerto.

En los labios del castaño se dibujó una sonrisa, una sonrisa que hacía diez años no asomaba de su escondrijo. Una sonrisa irónica que sólo relucía para una persona. Sus ojos castaños relucieron felices. – Ha vuelto…

Su mujer lo miraba comprensiva y le puso la mano sobre su brazo. - ¿Quieres que te deje aquí Hakuba? – Preguntó el conductor.

El detective inglés miró hacia delante y vio un gran edificio que reconoció al instante. – Si, gracias Kudo. – Se bajó del coche. – Ve a ver cómo está el profesor, Shiho, sé que estás preocupada.

Ella asintió. – Salúdala de mi parte.

Él asintió sonriente. – No te pases con el pobre Agasa. – Miró al piloto y a la copiloto. – Nos vemos esta noche.

Estuvo parado en la acera hasta ver que el coche giraba una esquina, perdiéndose de la vista.

Se giró y observó el gran edificio que se encontraba ante él. – Llegó la hora, vieja amiga. – Y con paso decidido, entró por la puerta giratoria de cristal, custodiada por dos agentes postrados a los dos lados.

Un gran despacho se encontraba en lo más alto del edificio. El escritorio se mantenía ante la gran cristalera que ocupaba toda la pared, regalando una fantástica vista de la ciudad. Las demás paredes estaban forradas de estanterías repletas de libros y documentos de diferente temática.

En el escritorio se encontraba una mujer trabajando en algunos papeles. Su cabello moreno estaba recogido en un moño alto. Se detuvo en su tarea de rellenar el papeleo unos instantes para mirar al frente, dejando admirar sus azules ojos.

Su mirada se detuvo en uno de los dos portarretratos que tenía sobre la mesa. En él salía ella con su padre. Se la tomaron unos años antes de él morir. La admiró y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Volvió la vista a la otra fotografía, y su rostro se tornó triste y melancólico. En ella aparecía la mujer hacía diez años más joven. Fue la última foto que se había sacado con su mejor amigo instantes antes del desgraciado accidente que se cobró su vida.

Escuchó unos golpes al otro lado de la puerta, haciendo que mirara hacia ella algo sobresaltada. Se intentó secar con los dedos las pequeñas gotas que querían escapar de su prisión azulada y giró todo el butacón, admirando las vistas y dándole la espalda a la puerta. – Adelante. – Dijo con una voz fría y sin sentimiento.

La puerta se abrió y la mujer pudo ver entrar a su secretaria por el reflejo de los pulcros cristales. – Inspectora Nakamori. – Hizo una reverencia.

La policía giró de nuevo su butacón y miró a la mujer pelirroja y ojos negros con su característica seriedad. - ¿Qué ocurre Akimoto?

La pelirroja sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió de los pies a la cabeza y miró hacia sus manos, sosteniendo una carpeta en la mano. – A… Aquí están los informes del nuevo detective trasladado desde la prefectura de Ishikawa. – Dijo tendiéndoselo a su jefa.

Iba a abrir la carpeta pero se quedó mirando a la mujer, que seguía de pie ante su mesa. - ¿Algo más?

- Hay un hombre esperando fuera que dice ser un viejo amigo suyo. – Comunicó sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

La inspectora se recostó en el respaldar y miró el reloj de pulsera en su muñeca izquierda. Eran las diez de la mañana. Suspiró y se levantó, haciendo que su butaca rodase hacia el cristal guiado por las ruedas.

Rodeó el escritorio y se pudo contemplar el traje negro que vestía, compuesto por falda hasta las rodillas y una raja por detrás, camisa blanca de cuello y chaqueta del mismo color que la falda. Llevaba zapatos de tacón igualmente negros, compaginando con el negro bolso que cogió del perchero.

Salió del despacho seguida de su secretaria, que cerró tras de sí. - ¿Dónde está?

La pelirroja se sobresaltó al escuchar repentinamente la voz de su superiora y se giró dando un salto. – Eh… Está hablando con los hombres de su unidad en la cafetería, señora.

La agente rodó los ojos y se dirigió a los ascensores a través del pasillo creado por las mesas vacías de sus dueños, no sin antes lanzar un pequeño gracias a su asistente.

Llegada al piso de destino, la mujer caminó directamente hacia donde se podían escuchar risas y conversaciones animadas. En el pasillo, agentes se apartaban de su camino y la saludaban con respeto. Ella hacía un ligero movimiento de cabeza para corresponder a los saludos de sus compañeros.

Abrió la puerta de la sala que tenía por destino y se encontró mesas y sillas bien ordenadas por toda la habitación ocupadas por algunos agentes. Máquinas expendedoras al fondo y un grupo de chicas novatas rodeando una mesa, siendo observadas entrecortadamente por algunos hombres que se encontraban por el alrededor.

Suspiró resignada y se acercó hacia ellas. Carraspeó, pero vio que sólo tenían todos sus instintos en lo que había en el centro del círculo y nada más. Se cruzó de brazos. – Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Qué dirá tu mujer cuando se entere de que ligas con las agentes de la comisaría a sus espaldas? – Dijo bastante alto para dejarse oír.

Las mujeres se giraron y saludaron a la inspectora nerviosamente. El círculo se deshizo, y en el centro se pudo ver a sus hombres más veteranos con el inglés castaño, que le sonreía divertido. - ¿No te cansas de saludar siempre con la misma frase?

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que haya saludado? – Miró la hora en su reloj. – Date prisa o llegaremos la semana que viene.

- No tienes remedio Aoko. – Miró a los hombres con quien estaba hablando minutos antes. – Nos veremos.

- ¿Vas a venir a la celebración? – Preguntó uno de ellos.

- ¿Celebración? – Inquirió el detective.

- Si, para celebrar la jubilación del comisario general. – Dijo otro. – Es un rumor, pero se escucha que elegirán a la inspectora Nakamori para sucederle.

El castaño miró a su amiga. - ¿En serio? ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

- Es sólo un rumor. – Dijo indiferente la inspectora. – Además, no me interesa. – Dijo girándose y marchándose.

El detective se despidió con la mano y siguió a la mujer. - ¿Vendrás Hakuba? Tenemos ganas de ver a tu familia. – Le gritó uno de ellos.

El detective giró la cabeza y sonrió asintiendo. – Claro. – Y desapareció por la puerta.

Llegaron al aparcamiento de la comisaría y se dirigieron al Mazda RX-8 RS plateado que se encontraba en su plaza reservada. El detective se quedó a cuadros. – Vaya coche. – Dijo admirándolo desde fuera, tocando la carrocería. Entró y se puso el cinturón aún maravillado. - ¿Cuándo lo compraste?

- Hace un par de meses. – Respondió la inspectora. – Necesitaba un coche veloz para las persecuciones.

- ¿Y usas tu propio coche para las persecuciones?

- Si. – Dijo como si nada.

Salieron de la ciudad en absoluto silencio, sólo se escuchaba el sonido del viento chocando contra la carrocería, la tracción de las ruedas en el asfalto y el suave sonido del motor. - ¿Cómo está tu familia?

- Muy bien. – Respondió sonriente el detective. – Shiho tiene ganas de verte. – Soltó una pequeña carcajada. – Y Akemi dice que quiere ser una detective-científica. – Volvió la mirada hacia su amiga. - ¿Y qué tal las cosas por aquí?

- Nada en particular. – Levantó los hombros dejadamente.

- Eso no es lo que pone en los periódicos… - Dijo recostándose en el asiento y admirando las verdes praderas que comenzaban a aparecer.

La agente apretó la mandíbula hasta casi chirriar. – Ese presuntuoso…

- Ya me comentaron tu encontronazo con él.

El coche casi se salió de la carretera, pero Aoko consiguió dominarlo y seguir su carril. – Voy a atrapar a ese maldito mago cueste lo que cueste.

Él ha sido el único que ha conseguido destrozar tu fría máscara después de diez años. – La miró de reojo, tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos agarraban fuertemente el volante. – Debería darle las gracias cuando lo vea.

El coche dio un brusco volantazo y se salió de la carretera, tomando un camino de tierra que bajaba en una pendiente. – No hay nada que agradecer a ese idiota. – Detuvo el coche, haciendo que casi el detective saliese volando con asiento incorporado. Miró hacia delante y se sorprendió de ver un Lexus LS 460 AWD blanco y dos puertas. - ¿Y este coche qué hace aquí parado? – Se desabrochó el cinturón y abrió la puerta para salir del coche. – Como pille al dueño me va a oír, casi me lo como.

El inglés suspiró resignado y se soltó el cinturón para salir él también. – Casi lo colisionas porque ibas casi a noventa kilómetros hora en una carretera que veinte ya es mucho. – Cerró la puerta y se acercó a su amiga, que se detuvo delante del coche blanco. - ¿Ves? Había un motivo para detenerse aquí.

En medio del camino había un gran tronco de castaño caído, presumiblemente de la última tormenta que hubo por la zona.

Siguieron el resto de camino a pie hasta llegar a un pequeño descampado de tierra entre lo árboles, y al frente un río muy caudaloso. En la orilla, se erigía una pequeña piedra. Aún se apreciaba que antes era de un color blanco pulcro, pero con el paso del tiempo, la erosión del agua y del viento la fueron desgastando poco a poco.

El detective miró a su alrededor. – No ha cambiado mucho este sitio.

La mujer se adelantó hasta la piedra y se arrodilló ante ella. – Es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en este lugar. – Dijo tocando la piedra con cuidado, como si de un momento a otro se fuese a resquebrajar en millones de fragmentos.

Saguru se acercó y se quedó de pie detrás de ella. Sintió que los estaban vigilando y miró a su alrededor. – "Seguramente es el dueño del coche que estaba antes de llegar nosotros… ¿Qué hará aquí?" – Se cuestionó. Volvió la cabeza hacia la piedra. – "A no ser…" – No pudo evitar lanzar una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa irónica que sólo asomaba de su escondrijo por él.

- Le odio. – Musitó la mujer.

- ¿A quién? – Inquirió el castaño.

- ¡A ese maldito ladrón! – Golpeó fuertemente el suelo con los puños. - ¿Cómo se atreve a reaparecer y abrir las heridas que ya no existían? ¿Por qué? – Gritó con un río de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Su amigo se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó dulcemente. – Las heridas no se abren, pero sí las cicatrices que aún no se han curado.

- Duele… - Se quejó en un hilo de voz intentando contener las lágrimas.

- No te lo guardes. Has aguantado diez años, desahógate. – Ella no pudo aguantar más ante sus palabras y todas las lágrimas prisioneras escaparon de su cárcel azul. – Será nuestro secreto. – Dijo mirando hacia las sombras que creaban los árboles, sabiendo que no estaban solos.

Cuando la agente recobró la compostura, fue ayudada por el detective a ponerse de pie. – Hasta el año que viene. – Dijo mirando la piedra.

Cuando se fueron, de entre la maleza salió una figura que se dirigió hacia donde instantes antes estaban los dos visitantes. Se detuvo frente a la roca y contempló el grabado en plata que contenía.

Se arrodilló y lo tocó, intentando cruzar el mismo recorrido que había hecho la mujer anteriormente.

Se incorporó y se marchó, dando la espalda a la piedra y las palabras que estaban grabadas tanto en ella como en su mente. – "En este río pereció Kaito Kuroba. Hijo y amigo querido. Que su alma encuentre la paz, al igual que este río encuentra el mar."

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. 4 Cena familiar

No, no están soñando [Tampoco una pesadilla... ¿Creen que es una pesadilla T_T?]

Después de más de un año en parada mental con este fic, ha empezado de nuevo a ponerse en marcha.

He de decir que me costaba escribir una continuación a lo que había escrito en el anterior capítulo [Que más de uno, si es que lo seguían hace tiempo y siguen haciéndolo, tendrán que volver a leer... Gomen U.U] Pero bueno, he conseguido hacer, por así decirlo, un "capítulo puente". No es totalmente esencial, pero puede hablar de cosas y dudas que existirán en el futuro... O no jojojo

Y bueno, si han terminado de pellizcarse y ven que esto es real, podrán decir lo que dice mi gran amiga Ushio... "Más vale tarde que nunca" ¡Qué gran verdad!

Otra cosa mariposa... [O.o RIMA!!! xDD] Voy a cambiar la temática del fic. Es decir, cuando lo publiqué por primera vez, tuve que ponerlo como Detective Conan, a pesar de que es de Magic Kaito. Cierto que aparecen personajes de Conan... Pero Gosho también mezcla y nadie se le queja... -.-" [Yo misma le alabo xD]

Así que, lo cambio a Magic Kaito. ^^

No hace falta el disclaimer... ¿verdad? Creo que está clarísimo que quien creó a estos personajitos tan simpáticos es el gran Aoyama [¡¡TERMINA DE UNA P..... VEZ DC Y SIGUE MK!! ¡¡LEÑES!!]

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Cena familiar**_

El sol ya se había puesto cuando el coche de la inspectora se detuvo ante la mansión Kudo.

Los dos ocupantes del coche se mantenían en silencio. La mujer miraba hacia algún punto frente al coche, mientras que el castaño la miraba preocupado. - ¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? – Ella asintió con la cabeza. - ¿No quieres entrar?

La morena negó y apretó el volante. – No creo que sea buena idea. Al menos hoy. No quiero amargaros la cena.

- Aoko… - El detective inglés iba a replicar.

- Otro día iré. – Dijo como última palabra en esa discusión.

El detective suspiró cansado. – De acuerdo… Otro día. – Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta, sacando una pierna fuera del vehículo. Una idea se le cruzó por la mente, haciendo que mirase a su amiga de nuevo. – No irás a la comisaría ahora, ¿verdad? – Preguntó con un tono de reproche.

- Descuida. – Suspiró. – Iré directamente a casa. – Y era cierto, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza el ir a la oficina a rellenar los informes que tenía retrasados sobre su escritorio. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos era una buena ducha y acostarse para que se terminase ese tortuoso día lo antes posible.

Su amigo sonrió ya más calmado. – Buenas noches. – Salió del coche y cerró la puerta. – Y Aoko… - Se agachó y se apoyó en la ventana abierta. – No es tan malo mostrar los sentimientos. – Mostró una sonrisa amable a su amiga, quien lo veía con una tristeza en los ojos que su rostro no mostraba.

El inglés se apartó del coche y se dirigió a las verjas de la entrada, escuchando el motor del coche alejarse. Se detuvo y vio cómo las luces del vehículo se alejaban y desaparecían al girar una esquina. En su mente sólo pensaba en lo idiota que era cierto moreno que había desaparecido hacía diez años. Si seguía con vida, ¿por qué no volver?

Una luz proveniente de la casa le dio de lleno. Miró de nuevo frente a él y vio que las puertas estaban abiertas, y en medio de ellas había una pequeña figura que en cuanto lo vio comenzó a correr hacia él.

El castaño sonrió y abrió la verja, extendiendo los brazos para coger a su hija al vuelo. - ¡Papi! ¿Dónde has estado? – La pequeña anhelaba una respuesta. – No sabía dónde estabas. – Dijo con un mohín.

Saguru soltó una carcajada por la expresión de la pequeña. – Fui a ver a unos viejos amigos. – Le respondió mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

- ¿Por qué no nos llevaste a mamá y a mí contigo?

- Era un viaje muy largo, y estabais cansadas del vuelo. – La dejó en el piso cuando traspasaron la puerta.

- ¡Yo no estaba cansada! – Se quejó mientras su padre cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

- Estabas durmiendo cuando me fui, Akemi. – Sus ojos castaños bajaron para ver a la niña molesta.

- ¡No estaba durmiendo! Sólo estaba descansando los ojos.

El inglés rió de nuevo. – Está bien, lo siento. – Se agachó para estar a su altura. – Lamento no haberte llevado.

Después de unos segundos, la molestia en la niña desapareció y miró a su padre. - ¿Me llevarás la próxima vez?

El hombre se quedó pensativo. - ¿Sabes? Algo me dice que hoy ha sido la última vez en la que he tenido que ir allí…

- ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó una niña confundida. - ¿Se van a mudar?

Una sonrisa que sólo él sabía por qué aparecía, asomó en su rostro. – Algo así…

El sonido de pasos apresurados bajaba por las escaleras. Cuando levantaron la vista, vieron a dos niños de unos siete años prácticamente iguales, si no fuese por el cabello largo de la niña. - ¡Tío Saguru! – Gritaron a la vez los gemelos.

Se abrazaron al aludido, quien respondió el abrazo. - ¡Pero fijaos! Si cada vez son más pequeños. – Los niños lo miraron entrecortadamente, haciendo que el castaño soltase una carcajada.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – Se quejaron. – Todos los años dices lo mismo. – Se cruzaron de brazos.

- Porque me gusta la cara que ponéis cuando os enfadáis.

La puerta principal de la casa se abrió de nuevo, haciendo que los que estaban en la entrada se girasen a ver quién entraba.

La pequeña Akemi Hakuba corrió hacia uno de los recién llegados y lo abrazó. – Abuelo Agasa, ¿cómo estás? – Le miró con preocupación.

- Muy bien, no te preocupes. Sólo es un resfriado. – Respondió el aludido con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba su castaño cabello que llegaba hasta los hombros.

- Deberías descansar en cama.

El anciano rodó los ojos. – Ya estás como tu madre. Estar en cama es muy aburrido.

- No puede hacer explotar nada, ¿no profesor? – El castaño se levantó y le estrechó la mano al hombre.

- Más le vale hacer explotar nada. – Dijo con tono amenazador la castaña que estaba a su lado. – Ya no tiene edad para esas cosas.

El hombre se puso algo nervioso ante la mujer que era como su hija. – Vamos Shiho…

- Voy a ver si necesitan algo en la cocina. – Dio por terminada la discusión. – Vayan a esperar al salón hasta que esté hecha la cena. – Los niños y el profesor asintieron y se encaminaron hacia el cuarto. Saguru acompañó a su esposa hacia la cocina. - ¿Qué tal está?

El detective suspiró resignado, recordando lo que había pasado en el día. – Bastante más tocada de lo normal. La reaparición de Kid le ha hecho recordar cosas. – Se llevó los dedos índice y corazón de la mano izquierda hacia la frente, masajeándola. – Después de todo, su personalidad le recuerda a Kuroba.

La mujer de ojos verdes le miró. – Entonces… ¿Crees que es él?

Asintió. – Estoy bastante seguro. No hubiera repercutido tanto en Aoko si no lo fuese. Además… Había alguien más a orillas del río. Aunque no apareció, estoy seguro que estaba escondido en el bosque.

- ¿A qué estará jugando? – Cuestionó la científica más para sí misma que para su marido.

Él negó con la cabeza. – Lo desconozco. Me gustaría encontrarlo y poder hablar con él. Pero no sé dónde podría estar…

Hacía un tiempo se encontraban hablando ante la puerta cerrada de la cocina. Shiho se apoyó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos, pensativa. – Mirar en los sitios que acostumbraba a ir…

El detective inglés metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. – No éramos precisamente amigos, así que no conozco los sitios a los que iba… Han pasado diez años… Y sólo dos personas pueden saber eso, pero una murió hace unos años, y…

- No hay que profundizar más en la herida de Nakamori… - Terminó su mujer de hablar.

- Exacto. Ahora mismo, lo único que puedo hacer es esperar a que robe de nuevo y…

Pero no pudo continuar porque la puerta de la cocina se abrió, saliendo el detective del este por ella. Los miró sorprendido. – Así que ya habéis llegado… Genial, la cena ya está preparada. – Sonrió. – ¿Ha venido el profesor? – Miró a la científica, viendo que asiente ante su pregunta.

- Os ayudaremos a preparar la mesa. – Ofreció el inglés adentrándose a la cocina. Le echó un último vistazo a la castaña, diciéndole con la mirada que más tarde terminarían su conversación. Ella únicamente asintió, entendiendo perfectamente lo que le había dicho sin palabras, como si pudiesen leer la mente del otro sin ningún problema.

A los quince minutos, todos se encontraban en la mesa comiendo los deliciosos platos que se habían cocinado. Los niños escuchaban las historias del profesor e intentaban resolver los acertijos que les lanzaba.

- ¿Es posible mediante cinco cifras impares sumar 20? – Lanzó el anciano la pregunta a sus jóvenes oyentes.

Los niños se quedaron pensativos. La pequeña Akemi contaba con sus pequeños deditos, intentando resolver, pero tenía un problema. - ¿Hay más números después del diez? – Preguntó con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, extrañada.

- Pues claro. – Respondió la pequeña de los Kudo. – Los números son infinitos.

- ¿Infinitos? – Preguntó aún más confusa. Había escuchado esa palabra muchas veces, pero siempre en las mismas escenas. En ese momento recordó al juguete Buzz Lighyear levantar el brazo y, con un salto gritar "¡Hasta el infinito y más allá!". Ella siempre lo había asociado con el cielo y las estrellas, pero dudaba que en ese contexto significase lo mismo.

- Significa que nunca terminan. – Explicó el científico a la pequeña al ver la confusión impregnada en su joven rostro.

La pequeña lo pensó detenidamente. – "¿Nunca termina? ¿Eso significaba infinito? Entonces… Cuando Buzz decía infinito, significaba que hacia donde iba no había fin. Entonces… ¡El cielo nunca termina!" – su rostro se iluminó, comprendiendo no sólo los números, sino la película de Toy Story.

- 1+1+5+13

Las niñas y el profesor miraron al niño. Éste se parecía a su padre no sólo por el físico, sino también por los gestos que ponía cuando se ponía nervioso o pensaba. La misma posición que cuando el detective de Tokio pensaba en algún caso, un brazo rodeándole por el estómago y el otro sujetando su mentón, era la que estaban viendo en ese momento.

Su hermana pensó detenidamente su respuesta y se molestó. - ¡No vale! ¡Te has adelantado!

- Eso significa que soy más listo que tú. – Se burló con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- ¡Mentira! Le estaba explicando a Akemi lo de los números. ¡Aprovechado!

Los gemelos iban a empezar una discusión, ya era extraño que no se hubiesen peleado en todo el día. El profesor Agasa intentaba apaciguarles, ya era bastante normal. Como dice el dicho, los polos iguales se repelen.

Por otro lado, los adultos hablaban de cosas triviales, como las cosas que les ocurrían en sus trabajos y cómo habían estado en ese año que no se habían visto.

- ¿Has escuchado de la posible promoción de Nakamori, Hakuba? - Preguntó el detective de Tokio al inglés.

El aludido asintió. – Sí, pero ella no lo aceptará.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó la mujer embarazada.

- Porque se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja atrapar al reaparecido mago ladrón. Y si es ascendida, no podrá hacerlo. – Dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato y entrecruzó los dedos mientras dejaba los codos sobre el mantel rojo. Dejó el rostro frente las manos, por debajo de la nariz. – La conozco bastante bien. No dejará que nadie se entrometa en su camino, y no parará hasta que Kid sea capturado. – Cerró los ojos y una idea se le cruzó por la mente. – "Aunque… ¿Si conociese la verdadera identidad del ladrón?" – Empezó a preocuparse bastante ante esa pregunta. Ni siquiera él sabía la respuesta.

Shiho miró a su marido de refilón, viendo la preocupación en su rostro. Miró al resto de comensales, viendo cómo los dos hermanos Kudo discutían, el profesor intentaba calmarlos, y su hija sonreía feliz en su mundo personal. – Da gusto tener una cena familiar de vez en cuando. – Comentó.

Saguru abrió de nuevo los ojos y miró, sonriente, a todos, al igual que Shinichi y Ran. No podían estar más de acuerdo.

CONTINUARÁ…


	6. 5 Fiesta de jubilación

Lo sé... Tardo mucho en actualizar... Pero aunque esté de vacaciones, parece que no tengo tiempo para nada T_T Los días son muy cortos! TT_TT

Pero, como tenía prometido, (sobre todo a mí misma) actualizo fic antes de irme de viaje! (El otro fic intentaré hacerlo en el aeropuerto!)

Ahora el disclaimer... Gosho... Guapo... Continúa MK y deja de explotar al pobre niño Conan anda ¬¬

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Fiesta de jubilación**_

El astro rey se encontraba en la cúspide del cielo. Las blancas nubes se trasladaban con el viento y lo cubrían en intervalos, ocasionando sombras sobre la gran ciudad.

La música que acogía a la gran urbe eran las sirenas de los coches patrulla que perseguían a dos turismos que iban a gran velocidad. Los transeúntes, que gozaban de sus compras, o sencillamente de un paseo, se detenían y observaban la persecución cuando pasaba por su lado.

- Aviso a todas las unidades, los sospechosos se dirigen a gran velocidad a la calle comercial de Shibuya. – Todos los agentes escucharon la alerta en sus radios mientras se dirigían hacia la zona o perseguían a los dos coches que escapaban de ellos.

- No permitan que salgan de esa área.

En cuanto los agentes escucharon la voz de su superiora por la radio, la determinación de atraparlos fue mayor. - ¡Sí inspectora! – Y los que pudieron, pisaron a fondo el pedal del acelerador.

El Mazda plateado de la inspectora Nakamori atravesaba a gran velocidad las calles de la ciudad. – Shibuya… Qué recuerdos… - Comentó con melancolía el detective inglés. Al ver que no recibía respuesta de su amiga, giró la cabeza y observó el semblante férreo de la mujer. - ¿O acaso me lo negarás?

Aoko apretó la mandíbula a la par que el volante con las manos. – No es momento para estar melancólicos, Saguru.

- Nunca es el momento para ti. – Dijo mientras volvía a mirar hacia la ventanilla, viendo cómo las imágenes pasaban a toda velocidad a través de ella.

La inspectora se mantuvo en silencio. No quería rememorar aquellos momentos en los que no tenía preocupaciones. Ahora era una mujer, que había conocido antes de tiempo la crudeza de la realidad, y que la vida había hecho que madurase mucho antes.

- No puedes hacer que cambie, por mucho que lo hayas intentado todos estos años. – Espetó por fin después de un prolongado silencio.

- No me hace falta. Ya he desistido en hacerlo. – Dijo suavemente mientras se recostaba en el asiento del copiloto. – Ya lo conseguirá otro en mi lugar.

Aoko frunció el ceño al escuchar que le había pasado el relevo a otro y que no pensaba dejarla tranquila. – No me digas que has convencido a Kudo. – Había tenido la suficiente paciencia con su antiguo compañero de clase y amigo por la sencilla razón de que sólo lo veía un par de semanas al año; pero Shinichi Kudo podía ser muy persistente, sobre todo porque vivían en el mismo país, y, además, en la misma ciudad. Por lo cual, su paciencia podía mermar cada vez más.

Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia asomó en la comisura de los labios del castaño. – Aunque se lo pidiese, tampoco lo conseguiría. – Avanzaron hasta conseguir ver a los criminales que huían de la policía. – No… - Cerró los ojos, sin borrar la sonrisa que asomaba en su rostro. – Yo me refiero a un recién llegado, sólo sale por las noches, viste de blanco, y es mago.

La inspectora se tensó en demasía al escuchar a su amigo y dio un volantazo, haciendo que las ruedas del lado izquierdo del coche se subiesen a la acera y los transeúntes corriesen a salvarse de ser atropellados.

Saguru, cogido por sorpresa, se agarró fuerte en la guantera para no golpearse con el cristal. Cuando Aoko recuperó el control, la miró aparentando una calma que intentaba recobrar en esos momentos. Tenía que hacerse una nota mental, nunca hablar de Kid mientras la mujer estuviese conduciendo. Ya era la segunda vez que casi tienen un accidente por ello.

No volvieron a hablar en lo que restó de persecución.

La captura fue todo un éxito, sin ningún accidente que lamentar. Lo que si fue inusual, fue la actitud de la inspectora Nakamori, y eso lo notaron sus hombres al instante. La mujer de hielo estaba furiosa y crispada de los nervios, lo que la hacía mucho más temible, si es que podía. Los agentes nunca antes la habían visto así.

Cuando llegaron a la comisaría, Aoko se dirigió a su despacho sin dirigirle la vista ni hablar con nadie.

Sus hombres, curiosos pero sin atreverse a preguntar directamente a su superiora, detuvieron al detective inglés, que acababa de entrar al edificio.

- Hakuba… ¿Sabes por qué la inspectora está así?

El aludido sonrió. – No se preocupen, pero tampoco se metan en su camino por un tiempo. – Les advirtió. – Sólo está molesta.

- Nunca la habíamos visto de esa manera… - Comentó otro de los agentes que estaba a su alrededor.

- Ya, bueno. Eso es porque todo a nuestro alrededor está cambiando a gran velocidad en muy poco tiempo, y presiento que estamos en el comienzo de todo. – Los agentes no entendieron lo que quiso decir el castaño, y lo mostraron en sus rostros. Saguru suspiró resignado y puso sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. – Sólo ha recordado a un viejo amigo. – Se pudo notar el sentido irónico escondido en sus últimas palabras, para luego avanzar hacia la sala de descanso, dejando más desconcertados a los agentes.

Cuando llegó hasta la sala, vio sentada a una persona que no se esperaba ver allí, tomando tranquilamente un café.

Se dirigió, sin vacilar, hasta ella y se sentó al otro lado de la misma mesa. – No recordaba que el café aquí era tan malo.

- Uno se termina acostumbrando. – Respondió a la pregunta que le lanzó con esa frase. - ¿Y esta visita inesperada?

- Pasaba por el barrio, y pensé que podíamos volver juntos.

Saguru sonrió ante el ofrecimiento. – Por supuesto. ¿Dejaste a Akemi con los Kudo?

Vio que la mujer negó con la cabeza. – Con el profesor, insistió en cuidarlo y vigilar que no hiciera ninguna locura.

El castaño rió. – Más bien, en procurar que no se mueva de la cama.

- ¿No es lo mismo? – Preguntó como si fuese lo más lógico. Escuchó ruido procedente de la entrada a la sala y viró la cabeza, viendo que los recién llegados de la persecución entraban mientras hablaban unos con otros. Los observaba mientras usaban las máquinas expendedoras y se sentaban en las mesas de los alrededores. - ¿Cómo está Nakamori?

El detective suspiró resignado, haciendo que su mujer lo mirase de nuevo. – Bastante estresada. Casi tuvimos un accidente, y eso que no pronuncié su nombre. – Puso los codos sobre la mesa y apoyó el mentón sobre las manos cruzadas. - No lo quiere reconocer, pero se encuentra en una encrucijada. Su deber es atraparlo, pero le recuerda demasiado a él. No sólo por el físico, sino también porque sabe que le adoraba.

Shiho escuchaba en silencio con los brazos cruzados. – Tengo una teoría. – Saguru la escuchó con atención. – Dices que odiaba a Kid desde que apareció, ¿cierto?

Asintió con la cabeza. – Porque siempre hacía parecer a su padre como un idiota.

- ¿Y si no fuese el único motivo? – Vio cómo el castaño comenzó a pensar en varias posibilidades. – Nakamori estaba enamorada de Kuroba, nunca lo ha admitido, pero por sus acciones se nota.

- Y aún sigue queriéndolo. – Corrigió Saguru.

- ¿Qué ocurriría si Nakamori sintiese lo mismo por el ladrón?

El detective comprendió. – ¿Lo odiaba porque lo quería?

Ella asintió. – Y ahora que ha vuelto, ha recordado cómo se sentía hace diez años. Se siente frustrada porque no puede dominar sus sentimientos, tal y como lo ha hecho estos últimos años. Parece ilógico, pero al encontrarse con él, seguramente sintió lo mismo que por Kuroba, aunque no sepa su identidad. El corazón de una mujer no entiende de máscaras.

El hombre se llevó una mano a la cabeza, frotándose la frente. - ¿Qué estás haciendo, Kuroba? ¿A qué estás esperando para aparecer, maldito fantoche?

- Querrá esperar para no llamar la atención. Sería una gran casualidad de que aparezca justo cuando aparece Kid.

- Por eso es un idiota. Podría haber aparecido directamente, y si quería seguir con sus artes delictivas, hubiera empezado más tarde. Así Aoko sufriría menos. – Apoyó la espalda en el respaldar de la silla y se cruzó de brazos. - ¿En qué estarás pensando, mago de pacotilla? ¿Dónde te encuentras?

La inspectora Nakamori salió de su despacho con un bolso de gran tamaño colgado en el hombro. Pasó por delante de la mesa de su secretaria sin detenerse. – Si llama alguien, dile que estoy fuera del edificio. – Dijo cortante con una voz que haría temblar a un luchados de sumo.

- Si señora. – Dijo la chica con una reverencia nerviosa. Sentía que podía cortar el aire con sólo su presencia.

Aoko se dirigió hacia el ascensor y subió unos cuantos pisos hasta llegar al gimnasio de la comisaría. Mientras avanzaba por el piso, pasó de largo por varias habitaciones donde había máquinas para entrenamiento de músculos.

Llegó hasta el final del pasillo, y al traspasar el umbral, apareció una habitación bastante grande con la forma de dojo. En ella, varios agentes, vestidos con un traje blanco y cinturones negros, peleaban con sus compañeros sobre colchonetas. En el centro, había un hombre supervisando los movimientos de los hombres y mujeres que se encontraban derribando o defendiendo a su contrincante.

Cuando se giró, vio que la inspectora acababa de entrar y sonrió. - Buenos días Aoko. Hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí. ¿Un día duro? - La mujer pasó de largo, en dirección a los vestidores, contestando al hombre de cabello moreno corto y ojos azules. – Veo que si. – Se respondió a sí mismo el hombre de aspecto occidental.

Cuando la inspectora salió de los vestuarios, iba ataviada con la misma prenda que los que la rodeaban y el pelo atado en una trenza. Se dirigió hacia el hombre que la había saludado y se quedó de pie a su lado con los brazos cruzados. El occidental la miró de nuevo sonriendo. – Lo siento, pero todos los que te rodean te tienen pánico y tienen miedo de que los envíes al hospital con varios huesos rotos. Tendrás que desahogarte conmigo.

Al escuchar eso, se adelantó hacia un hueco en el que no había nadie, seguida por el, presumiblemente, entrenador de la comisaría en artes marciales.

Se enfrentaron frente a frente. Aunque estaban distanciados un metro, Aoko tenía que mirar hacia arriba para verle el rostro a su oponente, y es que un hombre de un metro noventa contra una mujer de uno sesenta y cinco resaltaba bastante.

Casi al unísono, hicieron una reverencia como estaba estipulado en las competiciones de arte marcial, y en menos de un segundo, Aoko dio un paso al frente y dirigió el puño hacia el abdomen del hombre.

Su oponente casi no pudo detener a la mujer. Interpuso su mano abierta entre el puño y su abdomen y con el otro brazo apartó el de ella. Estaba impresionado por la rapidez y la determinación con la que intentaba pegarle. En todos los años que la conocía, nunca la había visto así, tan… ¿Enfadada? - ¿Estás enfadada? – Preguntó sorprendido mientras impedía que ella le golpease. – Nunca te habías enfadado antes…

- No lo estoy. – Dijo sus primeras palabras desde que había llegado al piso mientras se agachaba y realizaba una media luna con el pie en el piso, intentando derribar al hombre.

- Sí que lo estás. – Insistió él mientras saltaba para no caer al piso por el intento de trastabillarle de ella. - ¡Oh! – Se le encendió la bombilla. - He escuchado que tu amigo detective de Inglaterra estaba por aquí. – Decía mientras seguía defendiéndose y alejándose de su atacante. – Era Hakuba, ¿verdad? No le caigo demasiado bien… Después de tantos años, ¿ha conseguido crear algún sentimiento hacia ti? Estoy impresionado…

- ¡No es de tu incumbencia! – Gritó. Se acercó a él, dio un salto en el aire y le dio una patada en la cara, sin que él pudiese defenderse.

Cayó al suelo y se arrastró varios centímetros ante la intensidad del golpe. Se aquejaba por el dolor, pero Aoko aterrizó de pie y se fue, abandonándolo tal y como estaba ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

Nada más entrar al vestíbulo, se dirigió hacia las duchas. Se desvistió mientras se aseguraba que el agua que caía saliese tibia y, cuando sintió que estaba a una temperatura adecuada, se adentró, dejando que el agua la cubriese completamente.

Tomó del champú que se traía consigo y se lo restregó en la cabeza mientras se deshacía la trenza. Estuvo por lo menos diez minutos dejando que el agua se llevase todas sus preocupaciones y sentimientos sin sentido cuando escuchó algo de revuelo fuera de la zona de las duchas. - ¡Sal de aquí maldito pervertido! ¿Cómo has podido entrar si hay un código en la puerta?

- ¡Es que tenéis una seguridad que es una birria! – Escuchó burlonamente.

Aoko se extrañó. - ¿Un hombre? – Abrió los ojos como platos. – Esto es…

FLASH BACK

- ¡Kaito! ¿Volviste a espiarnos en los vestuarios?

El aludido miró a las chicas que le rodeaban y mostró un candado. - ¡Es que tienen un candado que es un chiste!

Las chicas corrieron tras él mientras escapaba. - ¡Espera! – Gritaron furiosas mientras él hacía muecas con la boca.

FLASH BACK ENDS

- ¿Kaito? – Susurró mientras salía de la ducha y se enrollaba una toalla por el cuerpo. Se detuvo al dar dos pasos fuera del cubículo que aún soltaba agua. Era el único sonido que había en ese momento. Las mujeres y el hombre se habían marchado. – Idiota… - Cayó arrodillada al suelo mientras fugitivas lágrimas salían de sus azules ojos. – Imbécil… ¿Por qué te esperanzaste por algo como esto? – Cerró los ojos y golpeó el suelo con un puño. – Él no volverá… ¡Nunca! – Dijo con una voz desgarradora mientras intentaba detener su sollozo, pero le fue imposible.

Había llegado el día de la fiesta de jubilación del comisario, y todos se encontraban con sus familias en una gran sala de festejos que habían alquilado para la ocasión.

La pareja Hakuba se encontraba charlando con algunos viejos amigos, como el inspector Takagi, la inspectora Sato y el comisario Shiratori. - ¿Y dónde se encuentran los Kudo? Esperaba verlos hoy. – Comentó Takagi.

- Ran no se encontraba bien. – Respondió Shiho. – Y Shinichi se quedó con ella y los niños.

- Parece mentira… Y sólo pensar que hace once años era tan pequeño… Cómo pasa el tiempo. – Dijo en broma Sato, haciendo que todos riesen por la burla del incidente del encogimiento.

- ¿Y la inspectora Nakamori? – Preguntó Shiratori mirando a su alrededor. – Me gustaría hablar con ella por diversos asuntos.

- ¡Oh Shiratori! – Se quejó Sato golpeándole con el codo en el estómago. – ¡Estamos en una fiesta! – Le reprochó. - ¿Cómo puedes hablar de trabajo en una situación así?

El comisario suspiró resignado. – De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no hablaré de trabajo esta noche.

- De todas formas… - Saguru miró el reloj de pulsera. – Debería de estar a punto de llegar…

- ¿Quién está a punto de llegar? – Cuestionó Aoko desde atrás, haciendo que el detective se girase para mirarla.

- Tú. – Respondió Shiho en su lugar. – Me alegra verte Aoko. – La saludó extendiéndole la mano con una leve sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

La mujer devolvió el gesto. – Lo mismo digo.

- Eres una tardona. – Le reclamó su amigo. – Y no me digas que te entretuviste porque no sabías qué ropa ponerte porque no me lo creeré.

Aoko giró los ojos, cansada. – Buenas noches inspectores Takagi y Sato, comisario Shiratori. – Y de nuevo mantuvieron una conversación, aunque la recién llegada no participase mucho

Ya avanzada la noche, el comisario que se jubilaba nombró a su sucesor, que como se esperaba Hakuba y su esposa, no fue Aoko.

- Lo siento mucho Aoko. – Dijo Sato al ver al nuevo saludando a los que tenía a su alrededor y a su antiguo jefe.

- No se preocupe inspectora. – Vio que el nuevo comisario se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano. – Enhorabuena, comisario Ichimaru.

El aludido sonrió. – Sigo diciendo que usted era ideal para el puesto, inspectora Nakamori.

- Y yo reitero lo que le dije al comisario y a usted, no estoy interesada en dejar de ser inspectora.

Los tres agentes de la policía metropolitana se sorprendieron al escuchar a la mujer. Había rechazado un puesto tan importante que cualquiera hubiera deseado estar en su lugar.

De repente, las luces del local se apagaron. Todos los presentes murmuraron sobre ello. - ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – Se escuchó sobre todas las voces la del ya antiguo comisario. - ¿Un apagón?

Las luces volvieron, volviendo así la normalidad, o no del todo.

El grito de una mujer alertó a todos los agentes del orden que había en el local. Un hombre estaba apuntando con una escopeta a la inspectora Nakamori. - ¡Que nadie se mueva! A no ser que quieran ver los sesos de la inspectora esparcidos por todo el lugar. – Advirtió con una sonrisa maquiavélica. - ¡Que todos levanten las manos!

La inspectora, junto a todos los invitados, hizo lo que pidió. - ¿Cómo piensa escapar de aquí, rodeado de policías? – Cuestionó Ichimaru.

- Preocúpese más por usted, inspectora. Le ha hecho bastante daño a nuestra organización.

- ¿Qué organización es esa? – Preguntó Aoko sin mostrar ningún sentimiento al ser encañonada por un arma.

- ¿Que cuál…? – Una mano fue hacia su camisa de botones y se la arrancó, mostrando una camisa debajo con letras escritas a mano. – ¡El club de fan de Kid!

Ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar que se les cayese una gota por la nuca. – Pero si no lo ha atrapado… - Confirmó Hakuba la realidad.

- ¡Por eso mismo! No me importa lo que me pase, si me aseguro que la única inspectora que puede atrapar a Kid-sama no está en este mundo. – Miró intensamente a Aoko, pero ella no mostró ningún tipo de sentimiento, tal como había hecho siempre. – Con sólo un enfrentamiento, se lo pusiste muy difícil, no quiero imaginar cómo será la próxima.

- A la próxima lo atraparé. – Dijo con determinación. Todos los presentes la miraron sorprendidos. No decía lo que el hombre quería oír para que bajase el arma, sino que lo provocaba más.

El hombre rió con histeria. Saguru vio una oportunidad para intervenir, pero el loco fanático apuntó a Shiho. – Si no quiere quedarse viudo, detective, estése quieto. El castaño maldijo y se detuvo, mirando a su amiga. El loco volvió a apuntar a Aoko. - ¿Que atrapará a Kid-sama? – La miró con rabia. – No será en esta vida. – Estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo, cuando algo le pasó rozando, sorprendiéndolo. Su rostro se iluminó. - ¿Kid-sama? - Aoko miró hacia la pared, viendo una carta clavada en ella. – La que te atrapará morirá, ¡así siempre serás libre! – Dijo desquiciado mientras volvía a apuntar a la inspectora.

En un segundo, se escuchó el estruendo que un arma hacía al disparar, y los gritos de las personas no tardaron en llegar.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Soy malvada, lo sé, ya me lo han dicho ^^

Espero que les haya gustado y que sientan que la espera haya valido la pena ^^

Lo he hecho lo más largo que he podido para, de cierta forma, recompensarles ^^

¡Que tengan buenas vacaciones! (Los que tengan ^^U)

PD: ¿soy yo, o he puesto demasiados ^^? ;P


	7. ADVERTENCIA: Reclamo

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo último puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece mas sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estas de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Arual17


	8. 6 Primer encuentro

_**Disclaimer:**_Todo es de Gosho Aoyama, yo sólo los exploto un poco más de lo que hace él.

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Primer encuentro**_

La escopeta se disparó, creando el caos en la sala y haciendo que Aoko girase la cabeza para ver lo que ocurría. Los perdigones se encontraban en el techo, y en el suelo dos cuerpos peleando por dejar fuera de juego al otro.

Todos los policías sacaron sus armas y rodearon la escena, intentando apuntar a quien intentó matar a la inspectora.

El nuevo comisario general se situó junto a la mujer, igual que su amigo y su mujer, para poder identificar lo que ocurría exactamente. - ¿Akira? – Cuestionó dubitativo.

El matrimonio miró a Ichimaru cuando le escucharon. - ¿Le conoce? ¿Al que intentó matar a Aoko?

- ¿Qué? – Se sorprendió el hombre al mirarles. - ¡No! A ese psicópata no le había visto en la vida. – Volvió a mirar la escena con una sonrisa. – Al que conozco es al lunático que ha reducido al que intentó matar a Nakamori.

El matrimonio volvió a mirar hacia el centro del círculo, y el hombre de cabello moreno atado en una coleta tenía bien agarrado en el suelo al criminal.

La inspectora había escuchado la conversación, pero no había separado la vista de la lucha. Ese hombre de espalda ancha sabía reducir, debía admitirlo. Y ni siquiera se había despeinado. Seguramente era un policía que había acudido a la fiesta, aunque nunca lo había visto. Sinceramente, nunca se fijaba en alguien si no pertenecía a su equipo.

Agentes se acercaron y ayudaron al hombre a levantarse, y esposaron al criminal para llevárselo. – Veo que has seguido practicando, Akira. – Dijo acercándose el comisario general.

El aludido se giró hacia la voz, sonriendo. – Esas clases que me diste me han servido mucho, Ren. – Dijo estrechándole la mano a su amigo.

- Parece que son muy amigos. – Comentó Shiho. Pero al no recibir respuesta, miró a su marido, extrañándose.

Saguru Hakuba no era alguien quien pudiese ser sorprendido muy a menudo. Siempre podía prever lo que iba a suceder, y nunca se quedaba sin palabras. Al menos, desde que le conocía.

Pero esa noche debía reconocer que le habían pillado con la guardia baja. ¿Cómo podía imaginar que aparecería en esas circunstancias? – Aoko… - Logró articular.

- No… - Susurró entre dientes. – No lo digas.

Shiho los observaba sin saber de qué hablaban. – Pero…

- No lo es. Ni siquiera lo insinúes. – Le miró con ojos geladores.

Y es que en cuanto ese hombre se giró para ver al comisario general, fue como si un cubo de agua helada y un centenar de cuchillas la golpeasen en su interior.

Volvió a mirar hacia su nuevo jefe y su amigo. Era el vivo retrato de su difunto amigo, pero envejecido diez años. Y tremendamente mejorado. Tuvo que controlarse para no hiperventilar y largarse a llorar como una niña pequeña ante todo el salón, rodeada de sus colegas. Ya tuvo bastante durante toda la semana en privado, ante su amigo y el estúpido ladrón. Cada vez que recordaba esa noche, su orgullo caía en picado hacia el centro del planeta.

- ¿Nakamori? – Salió de su ensoñación, procurando que nadie notase que lo estaba. Vio a Ichimaru instándola a que se acercase a ellos, y no tuvo otra opción. – ¡Hakuba acércate!

El detective tardó en reaccionar ante la petición del policía, pero comenzó a caminar junto a su amiga y su esposa detrás. A la científica le parecía bastante interesante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y ya se hacía una idea de lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su marido.

- Quiero presentaros a un amigo. Akira Mino. Crecimos en el mismo pueblo.

- Y nos emborrachamos en los mismos bares. – Sonrió divertido para mirar a los recién llegados.

El castaño le observaba atentamente, cada rasgo, y lo único que vio fue extrañeza por parte de los hombres. Sonrió y extendió una mano. – Encantado, soy Saguru Hakuba. Vaya reflejos que tiene, señor Mino.

- Es algo que Ren me enseñó. – Dijo sin querer darle importancia, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Desvió la mirada hacia la inspectora, que no paraba de analizarle, inclusive más que el detective. – Ya sabe, esas tardes muertas en un pueblo pequeño hay que entretenerse con algo.

- Soy Shiho Hakuba. Muchas gracias por lo que ha hecho. – Le agradeció.

- Sólo hice lo que debía. – Respondió sin apagar la sonrisa.

- Su nombre… - Fue la primera vez que habló la inspectora, haciendo que la mirada azul del hombre volviese a ella. Incluso en eso se parecían. – Me resulta familiar.

- Bueno… - Tosió el comisario. – Eso es porque seguramente habrás leído sobre él. O algo escrito por él.

A la inspectora no le costó mucho saber de qué estaba hablando. Arqueó una ceja, incrédula. - ¿El famoso novelista?

- Y defensor de la justicia. – Se autoproclamó orgullosamente. – Es un places conocerla al fin, inspectora Nakamori. He leído mucho sobre usted.

- Seguramente calumnias. – Dijo la mujer pasible.

- ¿Bromea? – Se sorprendió. - ¿Entonces no es cierto que tuvo un enfrentamiento cara a cara con el ladrón blanco en su primera aparición después de años desaparecido? Eso únicamente lo había conseguido su difunto padre.

- Únicamente hacía mi trabajo.

- Un muy buen trabajo, si me permite decirlo.

Tal como la miraba y alababa, comenzaba a tener calor con esa estúpida chaqueta. Ese hombre no podía tener tanto poder sobre ella con tan pocas palabras cruzadas. – No ha sido tan bueno, no lo he atrapado.

El hombre sonrió. – Ya llegará el momento.

Definitivamente, ese hombre no era Kaito, aunque fuese su viva imagen. Su mejor amigo hubiera defendido la libertad de Kid con uñas y dientes, pero ese escritor la animaba a capturarlo.

En cambio, Hakuba pensaba algo completamente diferente a lo de su amiga. – Y, ¿desde hace cuánto se conocen?

- Pues… - El comisario se quedó pensativo ante la pregunta. – Hace tantos años ya, que ni me acuerdo. – Sonrió. – Creo que fue desde hace unos diez años, ¿no?

Su amigo asintió. – Hace unas semanas me mudé a Tokio para afianzar mi carrera. El pueblo se me estaba haciendo pequeño para escribir.

- Dicen que los pueblos son el mejor lugar para escribir. Por la tranquilidad. – Dijo la científica.

- Pero demasiado aburrido para mí. – Rió. – Necesito más acción. Y no me equivoqué por lo que veo.

- ¿Ya tienes inspiración para un par de páginas más? – Se burló Ichimaru.

Akira se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo. – Tal vez… El paseíto por la comisaría me ha ayudado mucho.

- Sí… - El comisario tosió molesto. – Ya me han comentado algunas de mis agentes…

- ¡Oh vamos! Necesitaba investigar para mi libro.

El hombre suspiró, resignado. – Nunca cambiarás, Akira.

El aludido se carcajeó y golpeó en la espalda a su amigo. - ¡Cómo me conoces!

- ¿Aoko?

El detective llamó la atención de los dos hombres. Que al girar la cabeza vieron que la inspectora se encontraba de espaldas.

- Lo siento. – Se giró para observarlos, impasible. – Pero ya es bastante tarde, y han ocurrido bastantes cosas en un día. – En una semana, en realidad. – Felicidades de nuevo comisario Ichimaru. Nos veremos mañana en la central. Shiho, Saguru, nos veremos. – Se giró para seguir la marcha. – Un placer señor Mino.

- Nakamori… - La llamó Ichimaru, haciendo que ella se detuviese y girase de nuevo para mirarle. – No hace falta que vayas mañana a trabajar. Hoy casi te matan. Tómate el día libre.

- Me encuentro perfectamente. No necesito ningún día libre. – Se giró para ya marcharse de allí de una vez por todas. – Hasta mañana.

- Bueno, será mejor que nosotros también nos marchemos. – Miró a su mujer. – Lo más seguro que sea Akemi quien esté en la cama y el profesor dando vueltas por el laboratorio como un loco.

La mujer suspiró mientras el detective sonreía. – Sí. No sé qué voy a hacer con ese hombre. – Miró a los dos amigos. – Felicidades de nuevo por el puesto, comisario Ichimaru. Ha sido un placer conocerle, señor Mino.

- El gusto ha sido mío.

- Espero que nos veamos en otra ocasión. – Dijo el detective mientras extendía el brazo.

El escritor la observó durante unos segundos y luego le miró a los ojos, sonriendo al estrecharle la mano. – Esperamos lo mismo, pues.

Estuvieron unos segundos más de la cuenta estrechándose las manos, bastante fuerte. Saguru sonrió y se apartó. – Buenas noches.

Cuando el matrimonio se perdió de vista, Ichimaru volvió a hablarle a su amigo. – Una pareja curiosa, los Hakuba.

Akira asintió. – Bastante. – Le miró, curioso. - ¿Amigos tuyos?

- Bueno… Hemos echado lazos en estos años… Ya sabes, es un gran detective y nos ayuda con casos cuando está en Japón. Pero en realidad es amigo de la inspectora Nakamori.

- ¿La inspectora? – Se sorprendió. – No he visto que sea muy social… - Se llevó una mano al mentón.

- Parece ser que no siempre ha sido así. Son amigos desde que estaban en el instituto. Es el único amigo que tiene, la verdad.

Se quedó pensativo. – Bastante interesante… - Sonrió y miró a su amigo, el cual suspiró, resignado, al reconocer ese brillo en los ojos. Al escritor se le había ocurrido algo, y estaba bastante seguro que él iba a estar metido en esa idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la calle, una pareja se metía en un taxi y daba una dirección al conductor. Cuando llevaban varios minutos en marcha, la castaña dijo unas palabras.

Al no recibir respuesta de su marido, le miró. - ¿Saguru?

El hombre se miraba una mano, mientras una sonrisa muy característica en él no se borraba de su faz. – Sí… Una noche bastante interesante… - Respondió lo mismo que había dicho ella segundos antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A altas horas de la noche, el dormitorio de la inspectora se encontraba en penumbra, sólo iluminado levemente por la luz de la luna. La mujer se encontraba dormida en su cama, moviéndose de un lado a otro, incómoda. Algo la perturbaba.

- Ya es la segunda vez que entras en mi apartamento. – Al parecer no se encontraba precisamente dormida. – En serio que quieres que te pegue un tiro. – Dijo mientras se incorporaba y se quedaba sentada en la cama, mirando hacia una esquina de su habitación.

- Usted me invita a hacerlo, inspectora. – No podía verle apenas, sólo una sombra, pero podía asegurar que estaba sonriendo. – Con esas ropas que se pone, debe de estar bastante cómoda.

- No eres el primer hombre que las ha visto.

- ¡Oh! – Dijo con un deje lastimero. - ¡Me ha roto el corazón! Estaba seguro de que era el único hombre en su vida.

La mujer sonrió con ironía. – Han habido otros antes que tú. – Hablaba mientras arrastraba lentamente la mano hacia la almohada. – Y habrán otros después de ti.

- ¿Cree que no sé que duerme con una pistola bajo la almohada? – Se acercó hacia donde daba la luz, mostrándole que tenía las balas en la mano.

Ella se sorprendió. - ¿Cuándo? – Giró la cabeza para mira hacia donde estaba su arma y cogerla. Pero fue un grave error.

Al girar de nuevo la cabeza hacia el ladrón con la pistola en la mano, sintió un agarre en sus muñecas y una gran fuerza la tumbaba en la cama, inmovilizando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

Se encontraba en una posición en la que era imposible que pudiese defenderse, y tenía al ladrón justo encima de ella.

Aoko no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. En todos esos años en la policía, nunca nadie había podido dejarle inmovilizada. Y el ladrón se percató de esa sorpresa.

Sonrió. – Vaya… Por fin soy el primero en algo. – Ella seguía mirándole con sorpresa. – Nunca la habían inmovilizado en su propia cama, ¿verdad?

Ella le miró con odio, haciendo que el ladrón se carcajease. – Y si no me equivoco, soy el que incendia esos bonitos ojos que hielan a todo el que mira, ¿no es así, "mujer de hielo"?

Tuvo que contenerse mucho para no gritar con exasperación y hacer que él se siguiese burlando de ella. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Dijo mientras viraba la cabeza hacia un lado para no verle.

El cuarto estuvo en silencio unos segundos, hasta que la respuesta del ladrón sorprendió de nuevo a la mujer. – Pedirle disculpas. – Ella le miró de nuevo, y cualquier signo de burla había desaparecido. – Por lo que ocurrió en la fiesta esta noche.

- Estabas allí. – No era una pregunta, todo el mundo había visto la carta.

Sonrió de nuevo. – Quería darle una sorpresa. Pero se me truncaron los planes por culpa de ese psicópata.

Ella suspiró, cansada. – Dios… Estoy loca por estar hablando contigo, sobre todo por estar escuchándote y apiadándome de ti. – Kid enarcó una ceja, curioso. – Nunca he tenido la intención de echarte la culpa por lo que haga alguien en tu nombre. Sé que trabajas sólo, que sólo tienes un ayudante anónimo, y sé que no eres amante de la violencia. Así que lo que pasó esta noche no es culpa tuya.

- Vaya… Ahora me siento mucho mejor.

- Pues quítateme de encima de una jodida vez.

Él la miró y sonrió, pícaro. - ¿Por qué? Así no siente la brisa fría entrando por la ventana, ¿no? – La inspectora le miró furiosa, haciendo que el ladrón se volviese a carcajear. – De acuerdo, ¡de acuerdo! Ciertamente, se ha hecho bastante tarde ya.

Se levantó y se dirigió al balcón, abriendo las puertas de cristal. Aoko se incorporó de nuevo, ciertamente, sentía frío. – Por cierto… - La mujer miró a la blanca figura iluminada por la luz de la luna. – Siento que no hubiese sido ascendida. Hubiera sido una muy buena comisaria general.

Tembló, achacándolo al frío. – Entonces, ¿quién se hubiera encargado de detenerte?

Él rió, y ella tembló de nuevo, tapándose con la sábana. Maldito frío. – Cierto. No sería lo mismo si usted no fuese la encargada. Me aburriría salvajemente. – La miró. – Duerma bien, inspectora. Y que no la muerdan los chinches. – Terminó saltando por la barandilla, para volar con su ala delta y perderse en el nocturno cielo.

Aoko se llevó una mano a la frente. ¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué la trastocaba tanto? Vio su arma a su lado. La había soltado cuando se tapó por el frío que sentía, pero en esos momentos tenía mucho calor. Seguramente se estaba poniendo enferma. Tendría que cuidarse.

Se levantó para cerrar las puertas del balcón y todas las ventanas de la casa. Tendría que llamar a un cerrajero para asegurarlas todas.

Volvió a la cama e iba a poner el arma en la mesita de noche, cuando se le pasó por la cabeza una idea. Abrió el cargador y no pudo evitar reír. Todas las balas estaban en su sitio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El despacho de la inspectora fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta, para luego abrirse y aparecer tímidamente la secretaria de la mujer. – Inspectora… - Ella apartó la vista de los papeles, mostrando no muy buena cara y asustando más a la pobre chica. – El comisario Ichimaru desea verla en su despacho.

Aoko gruñó, molesta. Apenas pudo dormir, tuvo que hacer milagros para que no se le notasen las ojeras que tenía esa mañana, y no tenía muy buen humor que se dijese.

Llegó al despacho de su nuevo superior e intentó tranquilizarse. Se alisó la blusa y la falda, tocó la puerta y al escuchar el permiso, entró a la estancia.

- Buenos días, inspectora. – La saludó el policía. Ciertamente, su despacho no tenía nada que envidiar al del comisario. Únicamente, el del hombre era un poco más grande. Pero, ¿para qué lo querría ella? Ella quería atrapar a ese prepotente ladrón de guante blanco.

- Buenos días, comisario. – Cerró la puerta tras ella, y se percató de que no estaban solos. Reconoció esa coleta y espalda ancha de la noche anterior. – Señor Mino.

Él giró la cabeza, pero no se levantó del asiento. – Buenos días, inspectora. ¿Ha pasado buena noche?

Ella ignoró el contestar la pregunta. No quería mentir, pero tampoco decir la verdad. - ¿Deseaba verme, comisario?

Ichimaru asintió. – Siéntese, Nakamori. – Ella lo hizo, sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado del escritor. – Verá, la he hecho venir porque es la agente más competente que hay aquí, y si no lo hubiese rechazado, el sillón en donde estoy sentado ahora mismo sería suyo. Sé que es una mujer en la que se puede confiar, fuerte, y la que mayor porcentaje de logros tiene, sin ayuda de nadie.

- No sé a dónde quiere llegar alagándome, y sin querer faltar al respeto, ¿no cree que su amigo está de más en esta conversación?

- No. – Negó. – No lo creo. Porque a él también le afecta lo que voy a decirle. – La mujer puso mayor atención. – A pesar de lo que le acabo de decir, la opinión general de los ciudadanos dista mucho de la realidad. Los transeúntes creen que la policía es incompetente, y necesitamos publicidad para traerlos de nuevo a la realidad.

- Sigo sin ver hacia dónde quiere llegar.

- Se lo diré en un segundo. – Miró a su amigo, para luego volver a mirar a la mujer. – Akira Mino será su nuevo compañero.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de la sorpresa, y un leve gemido asomó por sus entreabiertos labios. - ¿Qué? – su grito retumbó por todo el despacho.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

¡Y voilá! Sigo viva, sí. Y si han llegado hasta aquí, es que se acordaban de mí. O no... Bueno da igual. Lo importante es que he conseguido sacar tiempo para seguir con esta historia.

Realmente, tenía mis duda de cómo continuarla, porque no me decidía de por dónde iba a ir la trama. Pero finalmente me decidí, y no voy a tocar lo ya escrito. Me las arreglé para seguir con mis cambiadas ideas. Y es que han pasado ya varios años desde que ideé esta historia, y las ideas se van y vienen otras nuevas.

Y la serie Castle me ha ayudado... Para quien se haya dado cuenta, claro xD

A ver si me sale esta mezcla que quiero hacer... Y lo dejo todo bien atado...

Bueh, no sé cuándo volveré a poder escribir. Con los estudios y el trabajo, estoy full T_T

¡Pero como digo siempre! ¡No abandonaré esta historia! Le tengo cariño, todas las que he escrito les tengo cariño, en realidad jejeje

Un saludo, ¡y muchas gracias a todos los que leen, dejan review, siguen la historia y la ponen en favoritos! No saben cómo animan ^.^


End file.
